The invention is directed to an adjustable bed and specifically an adjustable frame for the bed which is utilized in conjunction with a mattress such that the bed can be adjusted from a substantially horizontal planar position to one of several positions in which a backrest and/or a leg rest or both are adjusted for comfort while a person thereon sleeps, eats, might watch television or is required to spend considerable lengths of time in bed for therapeutic purposes, as might occur should such a person be injured or suffering from physical or mental problems. Typical of such adjustable or articulated beds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,571; 4,385,410; 4,407,030; 5,537,701 and 5,870,784. As is perhaps best illustrated and disclosed in the latter patent, such articulated beds are extremely complicated in both construction and operation, particularly because of the multiplicity of brackets, linkages, lost motion connections, etc. The complexity of such adjustable beds requires relatively intelligent workers to manufacture, assemble and ship the same, and if not shipped in an operative condition, end users must likewise be relatively intelligent to assemble such adjustable beds from individual unassembled components thereof. Obviously, the more complex the construction of such beds, the greater the costs not only in manufacturing, but also the greater the costs in shipping because of added weight and bulk/size.